


Sick Moves

by pcwife



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EXO/BTS, M/M, chanmin - Freeform, cross-fandom, idk how my changi feels led to a chanmin fic, lowkey i just wanted a fic where he could dance, support chanyeol's dance career
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Jimin teaches Chanyeol some sick moves





	1. Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)!

“I’m sorry young man, but that’s just the way it is.”

Jimin couldn’t believe this was happening. When he’d been summoned to the Dean’s office earlier today, he’d been apprehensive. It was the beginning of the semester, so he couldn’t have done anything too bad. Still, visits to the Dean never went well. But he would never have imagined that it would be _this_ bad. They’d just told him that they were getting rid of the dance club, and that he had to evacuate the club’s property from the premises by the end of the week. Apparently, the extra-curricular programs were getting budget cuts and, as one of the clubs that brought almost no money in, his dance club was getting cut.

“I- I just don’t understand,” Jimin said. “You never said anything about us earning money before. Maybe if we knew-“

“Be that as it may, Mr. Park. The fact remains that other clubs win awards, hold events, and do all sorts of other activities. They get the university’s name out there in competitions, or run their events using their own hard-earned dime. The dance club, on the other hand, just has…let me see here…” Dean Shin shuffled through the documents on his desk, “…yes, only 6 members who haven’t competed officially – or done anything in a club capacity – in 2 years.”

Jimin winced because that was technically true. Hangeng University wasn’t an arts oriented school, which was why Jimin had trouble recruiting people to the dance club. Everyone that would have dedicated the level of time and effort that the club activities required from their members would have gone to a school with a dance program instead. 

Looking back, Jimin figured that as president, he could have created a more beginner-friendly activities program for dance newbies, but it had never occurred to him. The other members had been experienced dancers so there had never really been a need for beginner classes. His club sunbaes – the founders who had since graduated – had been experienced dancers as well. In fact, they’d been a dance crew for years and were planning to open a studio after graduation. They were only really enrolled in Hangeng so that they could properly learn how to run a business. There had never been any room for beginners.  
As it stood, only he, Jungkook, and Hoseok hyung were active members. They had filled the roster with the names of Namjoon, Seokjin and Yoongi hyung but that was really only so that the club would fill the 5 member requirement and stay active. Those three weren’t active dancers at all. In fact, they were kind of the opposite. His roommate Taehyung sometimes participated in their activities, but Tae was more of a…mascot. He was in too many clubs to actually dedicate time to their practices. Jimin sighed internally and hoped that this was all a nightmare. He tried to pinch his thigh surreptitiously. It hurt like a bitch.

“…and so you see, Mr. Park,” the Dean had kept talking, oblivious to Jimin’s mental anguish, “we cannot really justify your continued use of the studio space when there are several other more productive clubs using cramped spaces.”

Jimin latched on to the idea of productivity justifying his club “What if, what if we become more productive?” 

“Pardon?”

“What if we brought in, um, more members? And participated in more competitions?”

Truth be told, Jimin wasn’t afraid of competition. He and the other two participated in lots of competitions. They just didn’t count as official club activities because they were sort of informal. And unplanned. And usually held in abandoned parking lots with other street crews. 

The dean still looked skeptical. So Jimin added the one thing he knew old people loved, “And brought in more money?”

The dean’s face started to look a little more receptive. “Oh? And do you have a way of doing that?”

“We’ll hold, um, dance classes? Yes! Dance classes.”

“Dance classes,” the Dean repeated, still sounding skeptical. 

“Yes, see, the reason we haven’t gotten any new members is because we don’t have many serious dancers that go here. But, we can turn that into an opportunity!” Jimin felt himself beginning to buy into his own bullshit. “So, we start a very basic beginners’ dance class. Everyone would be interested – dancing can be useful for all the college partie- I mean, um, fun experiences it brings with it.”

“Well, if you could find a way to raise enough to pay for your own club expenses rather than have the college fund them like it’s doing now, then I could consider-“

“Yes! Yes, we can definitely do that.” Jimin wondered if his desperation was too obvious. They didn’t have that many expenses, right? Just a few wardrobe expenses for performances, probably…

“Alright. Submit a schedule for this year’s activities, along with the budget and how you plan to pay for it using the club funds you generate. You’re a business major, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then that should be easy. In the meantime, Mr. Park, we will give you this semester to prove that the new dance club management can work out. If you haven’t succeeded at the end of the semester, we will be disbanding the club.”

“Yes, Dean”

“A lot of other clubs didn’t get a second chance, so make sure it’s impressive, or I won’t be able to justify Dance Club’s continued existence. Good luck, young man.”

Jimin knew a dismissal when he saw one. He bowed and left the office, mind racing through all the planning he had to do.


	2. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finds his muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'bambi' because bambi had a clumsy walk?
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tae_shookie) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)!

Turns out that outlining an annual financial plan was _not_ easy. After going through the club’s financial records (a messy box of receipts in the storage room), Jimin had some idea of what the average school year expenses were. Figuring out how to make items like takeout and beer look official in his cost projection, however, had needed a more advanced skill set. So he’d bribed Namjoon into prettying up his budget.

It hadn’t been easy – Namjoon hyung drove a tough bargain. Now, for every edit that Namjoon made, Jimin had to say one nice thing about him when Seokjin was around. Jimin mentally rolled his eyes at the fact that those two were still dancing around each other every time he had to do it.  
Recruitment was also going ok. It turned out that even though Hangeng didn’t really have a professional dancer crowd, it did have a lot of people interested in it for entertainment. It didn’t hurt that they used choreography to Taemin’s new song in their impromptu dance club promotions. 

Apparently, everyone was a Taemin fan. It had been Hoseok’s idea to perform random dance sets all over the campus hotspots to hype up the classes. So far the cafeteria lunch crowd loved them the most. 

They’d already gotten 10 new people signed up to the club for classes! 10! That may have seemed like a small number to any other club but it tripled the numbers of the dance club. Jimin had never expected that they’d have more than 5 members actually interested in dancing. And the classes weren’t going badly either. They’d only had one so far, and that had been more of a skill level assessment than an actual class. But still. The new members were responding well to direction and most were actually not bad dancers at all. Everything was going ok.

But Jimin felt that they could do more.

The budget had been approved, and with 10 new members and more on the way (hopefully), they were going to be able to fund their own activities. But the dean had asked to be impressed. Really impressed. Jimin felt that they had to do more than just get a group of already-decent dancers to do a routine. The club needed to make a big enough impression on the dean that they’d really cement their position on campus as a club that Does Something.

What else could he do though? The thought had been plaguing him all week. Even now, as he bobbed in place at the bar, he couldn’t focus on the present. He’d come out to the club with Tae and Baek after a long week of club-president-stress. It was a place he loved – close enough to campus grounds that it was a 10 minute walk from his house. Most of the crowd was Hangeng, but he could live with that. 

Jimin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was supposed to be relaxing, not thinking about long-term campus political strategy. He sipped on his beer and tried to summon the energy to be excited about the EDM blasting through the speakers. He’d lost track of Baekhyun hyung a long time ago. The man had yelled “Xiu-xiu!” and run across the floor towards a short-ish guy wearing a barely-there vest and a horrified expression as Baek came barreling at him. Tae, on the other hand, was hanging on to him, right arm wrapped around Jimin’s shoulder, and bouncing around. He seemed to be gyrating onto thin air. Jimin knew better than to ask why.

“Loosen up, beach!” Tae yelled in his ear. Jimin tried and failed to drag his eyes away from someone across the room that was…having a seizure? Surely that wasn’t supposed to be dancing.

“I’m trying, Tae. But I can’t shake the feeling that we’re gonna need something more impressive than ‘Look, now more people are in the club. They can dance, sort of.’.” The person was now hunched over with another guy and waving his arms around. He couldn’t tell if his friend was dancing with him or holding him up. 

Tae cackled. “Well, it’s better than having members who _can’t_ dance!”

Something fell into place. That was it. A member that couldn’t dance! Jimin turned to his roommate. “Tae! You’re a genius!”

Tae smiled and nodded then paused, confused, “Wait, why?”

“That’s exactly what we need! Someone who can’t dance! Like, at all! We need a turnaround student! We change their lives forever by giving them jams! Then I spout some bullshit to the dean about dance healing social awkwardness!”

“Where are you going to find someone that likes dancing but is that bad at it??”

A slow smile spread across Jimin’s face. “I think I know just the guy.” He extricated himself from Tae’s grip and started heading across the floor.

**Chanyeol’s POV**

It had been a long ass week and Chanyeol couldn’t be more relieved that it was over. He’d been stressed about turning in the first part of his music project but it was finally done. He’d had all summer to work on it but he’d given it a final listen 1 week before the semester started and suddenly hated it. What had followed was 2 weeks of sleepless nights making 3 new songs from scratch. 

He’d turned it in yesterday and gone into what Baek had called a coma. 13 hours later he’d woken up feeling more human than he had in days. To celebrate, he’d scammed Sehun and Jongin into going out to the club with him. He still felt highly offended that he had to trick his own dongsaengs into going out with him just because they thought that his sick moves were ‘embarrassing’. Chanyeol had assured them that they just couldn’t see how amazing his dancing was from all the way down there with all the other smurfs. Sehun had rolled his eyes and reminded Chanyeol that he was only 3 inches taller. A few shots later Sehun was going along with Chanyeol’s signature crouch-and-wave move so, really, the lanky giant had come out as the winner.

He was just about to go get another drink from the bar when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He’d seen Baek dancing up on a scandalized Minseok hyung earlier so he fully expected it to be him, ready to whine about “xiu hyung escaping” like he usually did.

“Minseok hyung gave you the slip aga-?“ Chanyeol was already yelling above the music when he turned around. He stopped in his tracks. This was not Baekhyun. Not at all. Here stood some sort of silver-haired fairy prince. In a choker. 

The music slowed down to some sort of trap music just in time for Chanyeol to hear the guy’s first word’s “Hey, there.” Poetry! Chanyeol gave a shaky smile and responded with an eloquent “erm, hi?” Chanyeol’s eyes flickered to the man’s (elf’s? model’s?) chest. This guy wasn’t wearing a shirt under his jacket! Seeing that he had Chanyeol’s attention now, the creature smirked. Smirked! 

But none of that was preparation for what the guy was going to say next. 

“I, uh, saw your moves from across the floor and-,” he started. Chanyeol could feel himself start to hyperventilate. Seriously? Was this actually going to happen? Was his life a movie now?? “- I just had to come over here and talk to you. I’m Jimin, by the way.” 

OHMYGOD. Chanyeol was so going to shove this in SeKai’s faces later. ‘Embarrassing’? Ha! Chanyeol’s ‘embarrassing’ moves had gotten some sort of visual prince to talk to him! Where were their underwear model fans? Nowhere, that’s where. 

Chanyeol could feel his shaky smile transforming into his signature ~~maniacal~~ wide grin. As it grew ~~crazier~~ wider and wider, Chanyeol could have sworn that he saw worry flicker across Jimin’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tae_shookie) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets up close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tae_shookie) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)!

**Jimin’s POV**

‘He’s perfect.’ Jimin couldn’t help thinking as he walked across the floor towards the flailing giant. Not only was he terrible at dancing, he was lanky and uncoordinated in general. If Jimin could succeed in turning this bambi into an actual dancer, the fate of his club was sealed. They could prove, once and for all, that the club served a purpose – a life-changing purpose; the higher purpose that was saving the social life of any and all awkward college students.

Even as he watched a slightly maniacal grin spread across his next star student’s face, he stayed positive. This could definitely work.

He set to schmoozing tall, dark and lanky into giving him a phone number.

_2 hours later_

This could _maybe_ work.

Jimin had vastly underestimated Chanyeol’s inability to dance. Sure, from afar, it had seemed like unco-ordinated flailing, but Jimin had assumed that this was in due to the fact that the song was really fast. It can be hard to drink _and_ stay on beat to a frantic EDM mix. 

So Jimin had figured that Chanyeol’s problem was co-ordination.

Chanyeol’s problems – plural – were co-ordination _and_ rhythm. 

As well as an understanding of joints and where to place them.

Jimin dodged a flying elbow for the 3rd time that night and took a long drink of his beer. He had a lot of work cut out for him.

Chanyeol looked over at him and waved enthusiastically. They were only 3 feet away from each other. The wave and the unfocused gaze should have been ridiculous, but instead Jimin’s stomach did a weird flip. He convinced himself that this was his body’s new reaction to ridiculousness and gave a weak grin back. Giving himself a shake of the head, he turned to dance with the smirky one – Jongin? – and give himself a break from attempting to understand the Epic Battle of Chanyeol vs The Beat. He’d gotten in too deep to mess the dance club pitch up now.

Shortly after saying hi to Chanyeol and throwing a few vaguely-worded compliments on his dancing-

“I noticed it from across the room.”

“Yes, it’s definitely on a different level from Jongin’s.”

“Yes, your…uhhh…uniqueness is definitely more eye-catching than his precision, I agree.”

Jimin had managed to successfully infiltrate the squad. He’d learnt that his next star student’s name was Chanyeol, and that his two friends were Sehun and Jongin. The music had gotten in the way of the introduction a little, but Jimin was mostly sure that Sehun was the blonde.

Sehun and Jongin were definitely better dancers. In fact, they were dancers, period. Jimin could tell, despite their limited range of motion in the crowded club. When Sehun had executed a perfect glide to their table to drop off his empty beer bottle, Jongin had done a little twirl to avoid him. A manly twirl. Like a ballerino would do. Interesting. So interesting, in fact, that Jimin had asked why they hadn’t thought about joining the dance club. These were the kind of members they needed.

Jongin had laughed “Hangeng? Oh, we don’t go there. Dad tried to get me to, but I rebelled a bit. Business isn’t my thing.”

Sehun had smirked. “Rebelled a bit? You fled your parents’ house with one extra outfit shoved in a backpack.”

Jongin had pouted. “It was a _duffel bag_ and I carried a towel and socks too!”

Sehun’s mock-amazed look had been hilarious when he said, “You wear socks?!?”

Jongin had ignored him and turned to Jimin, “Long story short, they wouldn’t pay for anything that wasn’t a ‘viable career’ so I crashed at Sehun’s place and got a part-time job while I enrolled in dance classes at a local studio. Now I teach there. So, no, I can’t join your club, but it sounds fun? Just the kind of club I’d have joined if I was in school there.”

Sehun had nodded and said, “Same. Sounds cool but I can’t join. I’m enrolled at Sejong Academy.”

Jimin had raised a brow. Sejong was a very exclusive arts school. Korea’s Julliard, basically. Wow.

Either way, despite their ineligibility for the club, Jimin was just happy to have actual dancers to commiserate with as they all narrowly avoided the flying elbows. He sidled closer to Jongin as the song got faster. With every shot, Chanyeol’s dancing had gotten more and more…Chanyeol-ly, and Jimin was eager to be out of the danger zone. On the other side of Chanyeol, Jimin could see Sehun circling behind the tall whirlwind of limbs. Instead of getting farther away, however, Sehun was getting closer. Brave man.

He was so busy ~~being distracted by Jongin’s hip thrusts~~ thinking about Sehun’s bravery, that he was completely unprepared for what happened next. Sehun placed his hands on Chanyeol’s hips and yanked him closer. When Chanyeol’s back hit his chest, Sehun stretched up to his ear and said, “Relax, hyung. Let’s dance like this. Lean into me.”

Well.

Jimin figured that was _one_ way to handle Chanyeol’s dancing.

He watched the giant shrug and lean into the pose. Next thing he knew, he was watching a sort of loose swaying dance happen. Chanyeol was leaning back against Sehun with his knees bent to make him almost shorter than Sehun, and one of Sehun’s arms was across his chest.  
(observe Chen, the chensing machine) 

They weren’t grinding, really. In fact, the dance was kind of…cute. The barely-rhythmic sway of Chanyeol’s hips was almost hypnotizing. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was really into the song, judging from the arm pumping into the air. He yelled out one of the lines and turned his head to yell the rest of the verse along with Sehun. It looked like it would be fun, to ~~dance~~ sway with Chanyeol like that. In fact it looked like he’d have the time of his life. This was his favorite verse too. Why did Sehun get to have all the fun

Jimin stopped that thought in its tracks and tried to remember how many shots he’d taken. There were a lot of them. That was probably why he was suddenly fantasizing about haphazardly swaying with Chanyeol instead of teaching him to actually dance. Yes, that was definitely it. 

It had nothing to do with his fascination with tall men (Tae called it a size kink and Jimin had been trying to teach him that those words did not mean what Tae thought they meant), or what he’d managed to catch of that deep, velvety voi- NO nope he was doing it again. 

Jimin started to reach for the drink he’d placed on their table before realizing that more alcohol was the opposite of a solution. Instead, he gritted his teeth and decided to head to the bar for a bottle of water. He let his ~~hot~~ potential new student know that he’d be right back and tried to stop himself from accidentally-on-purpose brushing arms with Chanyeol as he passed, 

He failed. 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

“So…,”came Sehun’s voice in his ear. “What’s the deal with fairy prince over there?”

Chanyeol, who had been mesmerized by watching the back of Jimin’s ~~pants~~ hair as he headed towards the bar, didn’t respond. Sehun blew wetly into his ear and he came crashing back to earth.

“Damn it, Sehun! You know I hate it when you do that!” he screeched as he jumped away from the brat and rubbed at his ear.=

“Then pay attention to me,” came Sehun’s shameless reply. “Answer the question.”

“First of all, don’t call him that-“

“Don't call him what?”

“’Fairy Prince’! He’ll think we’re weird!”

“Hate to break it to ya, Romeo, but you’ve already called him that. To his face. Like 4 times.”

“Shit! How drunk am I?”

“Fairly, bro.”

Somewhere behind Chanyeol, Jongin snickered. Chanyeol hit him in the back of the head absentmindedly as he closed his eyes and groaned. His aim was never off when it came to smacking SeKai. If only he could apply this talent to his ‘sick moves’.

"Don’t be a drama queen. It’s fine. I’m sure he knows that you’re way past tipsy." 

That’s drama KING to you. And thanks for reminding me that I’m not only calling him a fairy, but also that I look like I can’t handle my liquor." 

You took 7 shots and washed the taste of vodka away with two of Baekhyun’s “mystery cocktails”. I think you look like a badass. Or like an alcoholic. Either is hot. Anyway, none of this is answering the question I asked. What’s the deal?” 

I’ve known him for all of 2 seconds! There is no deal. Yet. He likes my sick moves and we exchanged numbers. That’s it.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “First of all, he did not like your sick moves. If he _was_ interested in you, they would be a deterrent-“ 

IF? If he’s hitting on me? What do you call sidling up to a hottie and saying you like his dancing? He’s definitely hitting on me,” Chanyeol scoffed. 

Sehun figured it would be overkill to roll his eyes again, “Chanyeol, people hit on you 24/7, including when you go to buy tampons for your siste-“ 

THAT WAS ONE TIME! SHE WAS SICK AND I WAS AT THE STORE ALREA-”

r, but not during an episode of flailing at the club. Plus, he spent way too much time talking to Jongin and I about dance to actually be panting over you. So, again, what’s the deal?” 

A delicate furrow appeared between Chanyeol’s brows, “He talked to you guys about dance? When?” 

You were downing Baekhyun’s cocktails and cooing over Minseok-hyung. You didn’t notice-” 

Chanyeol did vaguely recall Baekhyun stopping over at their table for a while. And he remembered that the brunette had come with Minseok-hyung. Looking back, it had seemed non-consensual on Minseok’s part. Something about the iron grip of Baek’s hand around Minseok's tiny-but-mighty bicep. Chanyeol shook his head to clear it. What had he been thinking about? 

"-Jongin running away from home and everything! He’s actually a pretty great listener.” Sehun had continued talking while Chanyeol had zoned out. “So, any thoughts?” 

Chanyeol frowned “First of all, I still think that he’s hitting on me. But even on the off-chance that he’s not, maybe he’s just…lonely? I don’t know. We seem like a cool club crowd to hang with.” 

Correction, _Jongin and I_ look like we’re cool. You just look like you’re having a seizure.” 

Chanyeol scoffed, “Rude! Jongin, back me up here! Don’t you have anything to say?” 

Jongin nodded seriously and turned to Sehun "Do you really think that alcoholics are hot?” 

Chanyeol's voice bellowed over the music, “THAT’S your take-away from this whole conversation??” 

**Jimin’s POV**

Jimin laid an ice-cold bottle of water against his forehead and leaned on the bar. A few gulps of water had been just what he needed. He glanced back at Chanyeol and wondered why the giant kept trying to hit Sehun and Jongin’s heads. Jimin could barely see the man’s hands in the club’s dim lighting but even from the bar he could tell that they were bigger than his own. They were probably warmer too. Big, warm, hands were pretty nic- 

Jimin shook his head and chugged the rest of his water down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what y'all thought

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
